Ororo Munroe
Ororo is a mutant. One of the primary sources of her power is the Earth's electromagnetic field. She has been considered as a potential omega level mutant or an alpha-level mutant. Atmokinesis: Ororo has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather. She possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather manipulation. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture on a molecular level, generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, hurricanes, and mist. She can dissipate weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electrical blasts, frash fleeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability to fly, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself or others to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent and, in later comics, nearly invisible. Ororo has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include storms, solar winds, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediusm. She can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal, and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Ororo has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. She has once sensed a diseased and dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediums--including water, the Moon and Sun, as well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere. She can view the Earth as weather patterns and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns. Ororo's mutant abilities are limited by her will power and the strength of her body. *''Electrokinesis:'' Ororo can create, shape, and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles, allowing her control over electric fields, all charge carriers, electronics, and electromagnetic forces. *''Aerokinesis:'' Ororo has the ability to manipulate the wind for various purposes, including: **''Aero-telekinesis:'' Ororo is able to move objects to simulate telekinesis by manipulating the winds. **''Flight:'' She can use the power of wind to lift herself and others to simulate flight. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Ororo can create, shape, and manipulate water in its liquid, gas, and solid states, including changing them from one state to another. *''Earth link:'' Ororo's mutatn powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life-force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe gives Ororo spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living things. She also possesses the ability to sense and detect life-force and she once sensed a dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds. She has once sensed a snowball being tossed and sensed the Blackbird cutting the atmospehre even though the distance between them was thousands of miles. SHe can sense any natural phenomena, including earthquakes, storms, etc. She can sense movements in the air or water mediums. *''Thermal resistance:'' She has a resistance to extreme temperatures, meaning she is able to withstand extreme heat and cold to an as yet unknown degree. *''Energy vision:'' With a blink, Ororo can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand combat abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. She has also shown the ability to see in almost complete darkness. Magical potential: Ororo's ancestery supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. Telepathic resistance: Something that was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-Men is that she has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathic attacks in battle. Her resistance is further enhanced by the electrical forces she controls. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Atmokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Nixukinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pollukinesis Category:Flight Category:Invisibility Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Energy vision Category:Underwater breathing Category:Earth link Category:Thermal resistance Category:Telepathic resistance